


Once a Prince always a Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: norsekink, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bases on a prompt  form Norse Kink</p><p>Loki is a very underpaid, and abused prostitute. Thor falls in love with him, and wants to free Loki from his abusive life. Loki isn't so certain that this is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12132.html?thread=30886500#t30886500  
> It's more detailed then my summary.

He rolls his eyes as the man above him continues his rough thrusts. This is no life worth living. Occasionally when he spits out hatful words toward his clients or chasses them away after they’ve had their fun, he feels like he has some control, but truly he doesn’t Truly he is just an object to be used, and the only way to freedom and true control is through death.

The man above him rips at his hair and Loki winces, more out of surprise then pain. The man mutters hateful things. Things about frost giants, things about whores. Things that are meant to hurt Loki, but that he’s simply stopped caring about. Loki doesn’t listen, instead he looks at the ceiling and tries to remember a time when this was not his life.

It was so long ago, so distant, before he knew anything about war, or sex. When he simply was the youngest and smalliest son of Laufey, king of Jutonheim. It wasn’t a much better existence, he was still seen as defected and weak, but at least he wasn’t used and then thrown away and spat upon. He was simply the subject of whispers and disappointment, he was not harmed and he was not raped. He was just a prince who was ignored for the better part of his early childhood. A childhood he hardly remembers.

All he remembers is the day war came to the castle. The day walls of ice melted in balls of fire, and men in shining armor sliced though giants twice their size. The day he was ripped from his room and brought back as spoils of war. In a way he was lucky he wasn’t killed. His small size worked in his favor for once. He wasn’t seen as a threat, and the moment the enemy touched him, he mimicked their appearance, as if his life depended on it, and it did. They were fascinated by him and he was brought back to Asgard.

Back then he thought he would be a slave to the royal family, an oddity for them to marvel at. That is now just a distant dream. Instead he was sold into prostitution.  
The sudden pain of his client pulling out brings him back to reality. For a moment Loki is back, he owns himself and he is free. Until a hand tugs at his head and forces him upright. He slaps at the offending hand, and tears at the flesh with his nails while letting out a hiss of anger, like a cornered cat.

“Get your hand off me, you brut!” Loki slaps the man, who only laughs in response.

“At least you are not mute.” The man says. “Hardly made a peep while I was taking you.”

“Your time is up, you may take your leave.” Loki grabs the sheets and pulls it over his bruised body. Every bruise tells a story, and his master doesn’t care as long as no one touches his face. The bruise on his hip is from a man who came only yesterday, and forced Loki to ride him. The one on his arm from a man who pinned him face down on the bed. Not to mention the various bite marks from clients he doesn’t even recall.

“Cold little slut, true to your heritage.” The man chuckles on his way out tossing money on the dresser by the door. Loki sits heavily on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t have much time. He can sit for a while and catch his breath but that’s about it. If he doesn’t get dressed and go back on the streets to attract more costumers his master will beat some sense into him.  
Not that he brings in large amounts of money. No, there are more bronze pieces then silver exchanged for him. His price has been falling since he turned eighteen. He used to do just as well as the females of the street, however the older he got the less people wanted him. When he first came there was a fascination with him. Many wanted to see his Jotunn form, wanted to conquer him as they had conquered his people. Loki has never turned to his blue skin and cold touch, he isn’t aware that he can. He is surviving because he looks somewhat appealing. The occasional silver is paid for him by patrons who only saw him as an ergi. Who knew nothing of his Jotunn blood, and found they only wanted to laugh at the effeminate and weak male. Lying to themselves about their true desired and blaming Loki for looking so much like a woman simply to seduce them.

He cleans himself before he slips into his tights and flings on his shear tunic. He exits his room, and one of his female associate gives him a sneer. Loki has no energy to give her back a glare, he simply walks down the steps and heads out to try and attract another costumer.

Loki is on borrowed time, this he knows. He’s made little effort to attract too many clients, knowing that the less income he makes for his master the more likely they will get rid of him. He would welcome the death, and feels like other then drowning himself in the canal it is his only way out of this hell.

The district his brothel and hunting grounds resides in gives a very beautiful and hopeful view of the golden palace, of the royal family. Many of the young prostitutes look at it and hoped to be swept away, to be discovered by a noble or maybe even the crowned prince, and be taken away from this life. It is a childish dream that Loki never had. There is no way out of this red district. Many women were born into this, and died once they were no longer of use. Either from starvation for not being able to provide for themselves, or their Masters mercifully killed them. No one cared if there was another dead whore on the street. Occasionally it was not even the masters getting rid of them, but simply a client getting to rough. Loki has been in a few life or death situations. Some clients liked to choke him, others like to cut. Sometimes people choked for too long or cut too deep, but it hadn’t happened to Loki yet.

The dark haired male walks the street at a leisurely pace. There isn’t much beauty here. There are scantily clad women on every corner and in every ally. All the buildings are pleasure houses, and occasionally there is a drunk sleeping on the cobblestone streets.

Loki can count the male prostitutions on one hand, including himself. They are all younger than him, and occasionally he felt some sympathy towards them, though his master hated them for taking away his business.

Loki walked dangerously close to the canal, looking at the water longingly.

“Just one jump. One breathe that I would hold till there is no more air in my lungs.” He whispers to himself.

“Loki!” The voice is familiar and Loki feels dread. He turns to see a large blonde man walking towards him. The smile on the males face is wicked. Loki only had one regular costumer, a sadist who enjoyed beating as much as sex. Loki never thought of him much, he never wondered why he insisted on wrestling him to the floor, kicking him in the stomach, watching and waiting until Loki finally let out a pained cry. A cry a sob, not a moan, then and only then would the man take him, roughly with not even one finger for preparation. Loki readies himself for the torture to come.

 

 

\--  
Thor was not known for his quiet demeanor. He only got louder when with his friends. As they appear in front of Heimdall at the end of the Bifrost Thor and the warriors three laugh loudly. Though Hogun does not laugh, and Sif only rolls her eyes at the boys’ behavior. They nod their heads to the all seeing god, who only gives them half a smile. It is a well know fact that crowned Prince Thor has been using the Bifrost with his friend to go on many adventures. It is rumored that he will be ascending to the thrown in only a few short years, so he seems to be getting all his wanderlust out of his system. Of course in doing so he is accompanied by his best of friends, and they are all too eager to spend their time with Thor, dreading when they will have to be a little more formal with him in public, once he becomes king. Oh they will still be friend, such things never change, but a certain respect is given to the king. There most definitely won’t be time for traveling or meaningless hunts once Thor has a kingdom to look after.

“That could have turned ugly.” Hogun says grimly.

“We got out of it didn’t we?” Thor boasts and steps up to Sif. “And all so Sif can have a new fur cloak” The blond prince drapes the exotic fur of a freshly slain beast over the shoulders of his dear friend.

“Well I suppose I must have something to wear for your coronation.” She pushes Thor away from her side.

“A good hunt should be followed by a fest! Where shall we go?” Volstagg announces and the group agrees though none put forth an idea of where they should go.

Fandral smiles to himself, and runs in front of the group halting their steps in the middle of the multicolored bridge. “I know a place.” His smile is one of pure pleasure.

“Then say it.” Thor urges on and walks up to his friend clapping his shoulder before continuing on. Fandral jogs beside the prince, his smile growing wider, and Sif becomes wary.

“There is this lovely tavern that serves the most delish mutton, and the sweetest mead. It is however in a rather,” Fandral pauses and waved his hand in a circle as if this would explain everything.  
“Colorful part of town.”

“Colorful in what way?” Sif asks suspicious.

“Well you can not only indulged yourself with good food there, but other pleasures as well.” The man says suggestively.

“You mean to take us by the brothels don’t you?” 

“Oh Sif don’t be that way. You know very well there are plenty of men there that you can have your fun with!” Fandral insists.

“Men? Men I could easily break in half, with my finger!”

“Yes but men none the same. You could have your fun just like us, take a nice ride.” Fandral says perversely.

“Come Sif would you leave us this early in the evening?” Thor questions. “I’m sure they will be delighted to see a female costumer.”

Sif was seen as one of the boys. Thor never excluded her, and never treated her like a lady. He did not bow to her, or kiss her hand, or even refrain from cursing in her presence, and he knew better then to step in between her and a fight. Sif is a dear friend, and one he confides in, he could care less if she is female.

“I will have to decline, you four have your fun.” Sif says. With a smile and words of farewell the group splits into two. Fandral takes the lead in showing the way to the tavern. It was hard not to draw some attention to themselves as they walked the cobblestone streets of Asgard. When the prince was out, everyone was aware, but they usually didn’t do more than stare or cheer. Thor was never bothered by their adoration.

It was obvious once they got close to the tavern, as the streets were dotted with pleasure houses. Not to mention the army of women walking the street swishing their hips seductively and peeking over their shoulders enticingly.

“Look at all these beautiful maidens!” Fandral says loudly as he gestures around, a few of the women in ear shot giggle.

“They are hardly maidens.” Hogun points out, and Thor can’t help a chuckle.

“I wouldn’t mind some company after I’ve gotten some food.” Volstagg says eyeing the various women. There were plenty to choose from, the next more beautiful than the previous. They wore tight corsets with skirts that is positively see-through. They all eye the prince eagerly, waving and giggling as he passes by. 

Thor is surprised when a slim arm captured his.”Your highness what a pleasure to see you here!”

Thor turns to smile at a rather curvy redhead. “Ah, but the pleasure is mine I’m sure.” Thor doesn’t hide the fact that he is looking down the women’s corset at her pale breast.  
“Out for a night of fun?” The women questions, and Fandral leads them into the tavern, the redhead follows.

“I hope it to be.” Thor replies. The warriors take a seat, the whore picks out a chair to pulls it toward their table. It’s not long until some of her friends join in. “A round for the table.” Thor shouts out and there are cheers.

“How very generous of you.” The redhead says while slinking a finger down his arm. Volstagg smiles at Thor before a brunette takes his attention away. Fandral is already in deep conversation with the blonde in his lap, and Hogun seems more interested in getting a drink than anything else.

It doesn’t take long for Thor to attract a crowd, and much to the redhead’s displeasure other women seem to want his attention, and seeing as the redhead hasn’t exactly caught his eye Thor is happy to give it. Somehow every beautiful face looks the same to Thor. It’s not that the women aren’t pleasing, they are very good company as they joke and flirt, but somehow this is not what the prince is looking for. Fandral loudly tells the story of their successful hunt, as he continues to drink. And Volstagg chimes in occasionally between mouthfuls.

“A long day of hunting, you must be exhausted!” A blonde says in a bubble voice, pushing the redhead away and coming closer to Thor. “Or maybe you want the thrill of another hunt?” She says with a sly grin.

“I’m sure that’s what he’s looking for. When is the last time you’re properly pounce on a female?” Fandral says with a shine in his eye. “My hunt is complete.” He growls out and gives the blonde on his lap a light squeeze to her ass.

“Have you picked your lady of the night?” Volstagg questions, having a girl of his own in his lap, and having finally got his fill of mutton. The whores seem all too eager to hear Thor’s response, excited to know which one has caught the princess attention.

“Maybe he hasn’t seen an interesting enough specimen to try and pursue.” Hogun states, many of the whores take offense to this.

“I could show you such a good time.” The redhead says in response. Bedding the crowned prince would be a prize, and the whores are battling for it. 

However Hogun is very right in his assumption. Thor looks around all the beautiful faces, yet none is breath taking, none is heart stopping. Maybe he is asking for too much. He continues to scan the hoard of smiling faces, batting their eyelashes at him and giggling waiting to be picked. But then he spots someone. 

Just outside the window in front of the tavern is a slim figure. A slim male figure that turns slightly to look out at the street. A pale hand brushes a stray black strand out of his face, and he sneers as a rather drunk man passes him by. The man looks anything but happy to be on the streets, but he continues to look out and pace back and forth in hopes of attracting someone’s attention. Little does he know he has attracted someone. Absolutely ensnared someone with his elegant movements and unhappy face. The frown is deep and the green eyes hopeless, but they called out to Thor and he moves a little from his seat. The redhead by his side turns to look out the same window he is, and she grunts her annoyance. She taps on the window and pressed up against it. The male turns around and Thor can see the delicate chest behind the shear tunic he’s wearing, can almost make out two rosy nipples hidden behind the see-through folds.  
“Go prowl somewhere else you Jotunn whore!” The dark haired male gives her a glare but turns around and starts to walk away.

“Wait” Thor stands up and the redhead turns to him in slight confusion. “Who is he?”

“Oh your majesty he’s no one to be concerned with. He’s just the cheapest thing on these streets.”

Thor gets up from his seat, his eyes still following the retreating form of the dark haired male.

“And so the hunt begins.” Hogun says. The redhead turns to Hogun with disbelief and then quickly catches Thor’s arm as he attempts to leave.

“Your majesty, you wouldn’t give you any pleasure. He’s used up, too experienced.”

“Experience is a good thing.” Thor says and gently removes his arm from the redhead.

She leans in closer to the blonde. “I have just enough experience to please you, and I’m not as worn out.” Not at all swayed by her words Thor continues to move towards the door. He can hear the redhead let out a frustrated sigh.

Thor hurries across the stone streets keeping his eyes on the beautiful prostitute that caught his eye. It’s not hard to pick him out of the crowd since there aren’t many males on the street. The dark haired man walks to the corner of the street by a lamp post and rests against it. Many women notice Thor walking by and bat their eyes at him, and swing their hips, but all Thor can see is the sad face of the man leaning against the post. Thor’s steps slow down as he gets closer, as if approaching to fast would startle the man. His slow movement catches the man’s eye. Green eyes turn towards blue and a weak smile graces his lips. He stands up straighter obviously trying to lure Thor in, though it’s just as obvious that he’s only going through the motions. It’s his job, but he’s not happy about it, and because of that, because of his lack of eagerness Thor is more intrigued.

There is a slight light of recognition as Thor steps closer and finally stops only a couple of feet away. The man’s posture became stiffer and his smile was more forced. A completely different reaction then what Thor was use to.

The man flips his hair over his shoulder, “Looking for some company?”

 

\--  
Loki is not blind. Though he’s never seen the crown prince up close, he recognizes him from paintings and the description from the other whores who have gone and seen him when he’s addressed the public or by his father’s side. Loki isn’t under any false hope that this will be an easy lay for him. The prince is probably entitled and more brutal in bed then most of his clients. He prepares himself to be used roughly, even the princes smile does not sway him. He’s had many clients smile at him kindly and then call him horrible names and thrown him around.

“Yes I am.” The prince responds. “May I have your name?”

Loki looks at him suspiciously, only his regular client has ever asked for his name. “Loki.” He would be lying if he said that the prince wasn’t handsome, it’s no wonder so many young prostitutes imagine being swept away by him.

“I am Thor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The prince actually inclines his head a little. As if Loki is worthy of a bow, he finds it strange that the prince—Thor would give him such respect. Loki bows back, although a little lower to show submission. It’s expected of him of course, he always submits to his clients, wholly, and that is usually always taken advantage of. Loki will not be surprised when this happens tonight.

“It’s an honor to meet you. If you would like to spend the night with me, I’d be glad to take you somewhere more private.” Loki says and turns toward his brothel, to lead the prince to his room.  
“We could simply get a room here.” Thor gestures toward the Inn behind them. Loki knows these types. The ones that want to be in a private room away from the brothel. Away from the noise of other clients, away from prying eyes, away from the masters that might kick you out if you get to rough with their property. Though Loki’s masters are not that concerned, they never stepped in, even during the few times that he’s screamed. When a whore is found dead it’s usually always in an alley or in an inn. Maybe Loki should be wary, but somehow he can’t bring himself to care.  
“That will be fine.” Loki follows the blonde into the Inn, were a room is quickly ordered and a key given.

The room is nice, with a large bed, and Loki wasn’t even aware that such nice rooms are available on these streets. There are heavy curtain over the window, pulled to the side so you can see the many people prowling the streets below. Loki only briefly looked out the window, before sitting on the bed. He pushes away all his thoughts and clears his head, ready to take on any pain that may come, and ready to let his mind float away if it gets to be too much.

He begins to take of his clothes and is surprised when lips meet his. Loki rolls his eyes, he hates kissers, he hates the pretense of tenderness and romance. Loki kisses back anyway, and soon he’s pushed down onto the bed. A broad hand slips under the shear fabric of his tunic. The skin against Loki’s stomach is warm, and the warmth slide up to his chest over his nipple. He expects there to be a pinch or a tug on the tender bud, but all he receives is a gentle brush of a thumb. The action actually sends a tickle throughout his chest. Lips part, and blue eyes look down at him for a long moment.

Loki has never been looked at like this and he’s surprised when the prince speaks. “You’re very beautiful.”  
Loki is taken aback and fights the urge to laugh in the prince’s face. Does the man no realizes there is no need for such words? Loki will submit and open his legs for Thor without having to be flattered. He doesn’t understand why the prince doesn’t just get down to business, and take his pleasure from Loki’s body. Not knowing what to say, he simply does not respond to the blonde’s flattery. Instead he helps Thor to undress.

There isn’t much time to remove anything as soon he’s lifted a little and situation more in the middle of the bed. This is something he is more use to, being maneuvered to the clients’ pleasure, a simple puppet to be posed. Loki’s thin figure begin to work at the first layer of armor protecting the prince, but the blonde doesn’t seem to eager to get naked, and is more interested in drinking in the sight of Loki’s body every time a piece of fabric is removed. It is actually very frustrating to Loki, who just wishes to get this over with.  
Kisses are trail down Loki’s neck, and it tickles him. He tenses up a little when Thor stops at the junction of his neck and shoulder, expecting a hard bite. He stills has a bruise there from the last client that bit him and drew blood. Instead the bruise gets loving attention, as if the prince is trying to kiss it better. After kissing it thoroughly he pulls away and runs his thick fingers over it. There is question in his eyes, but he says nothing.

Loki is starting to get wary. This foreplay has lasted long enough, and he doesn’t see what fascinated Thor so much. No bites nor nips, no show of power, what is the point? Why take an ergi whore to bed if you will just treat him like some maiden? Never once had any of his clients been so gentle. Most like his effeminate looks, but know he is a man you can take brutality a little better than his female counterparts. Not that some men treat women any better.

Loki finds himself completely naked, yet the blonde above him still has layers of clothes on. The smaller male attempts to get off more layers of clothes, which is hard to do while Thor keeps moving above him. His attempts are interrupted when Thor proceeds to undress himself. The prince is very well endowed, much thicker and long then Loki himself. The brunet is shoved higher up the bed, and big hand spread his thighs apart gently.

Finally Thor was getting down to business, Loki prepared himself for the penetration by relaxing completely. It never helped to tense up, only hurt more that way.  
“Do you have any oils of lotions with you?” Thor asks in a breathy tone just above a whisper. A hand runs up Loki’s thigh suggestively, before a hand kneads his buttocks.  
“No, I do not.” Loki replies and tries to ignore the groping. He has scented oils in his room that have never been used. This didn’t anger the prince, instead he smiled down at Loki and strokes his cheek before descending for another kiss.

The kiss is slow, and there is a tongue gliding along the brunet’s lips. Mouths open and the kiss deepens. Loki is surprised by the gentle eagerness behind the kiss, as if Thor was really enjoying himself with this simple action. The hand fondling his backside slide back down, to his upper thigh before looping around between his legs, pushing them even further apart. Loki jumps a little out of surprise when a hand gently massages his flaccid member. He tries to pull away from the kiss, but is soon distracted by the pleasing feeling of having his cock touched. He’s never been touched so teasingly down there, never in his life. Usually it’s all rough tugs and pulls, but this sends little shivers up his spine. It is all slow and gentle, and the skin fells like it is buzzing and he can tell he is getting hard. That he is actually enjoying himself, which is beyond shocking.

Lips part and Loki takes in a breath as the large hand keep coaxing him to harness. “What are you doing?” He questions quietly.

Thor only smiles kindly at him, “Just relax.”

Loki takes the advice and doesn’t try to understand why this meeting is so different from his other sexual encounters.

He feels naked skin against his own, and a body drapes over him. His breath hitches, and he’s afraid he might suffocate if Thor’s weight comes down on him, and maybe that is what the brute is planning. He struggle a little, but the hand on his couch continues it’s movement and his wiggling only adds to the pleasure. He soon relaxes, as the heavy weight of Thor hovers above him supported by one strong arm. Then he feels something wet and soft against his upper thigh. It slides up to his member where the hand is slowly pulling away. A firm thrust takes him by surprise as Thor’s cock, wet with pre-cum, slides over his own. He spreads his legs a little more, not ever having done something like this. But Thor simply thrust against his body gently, their member brushing together deliciously, and Loki actually feels the small tickle of arousal.

Green eyes look into blue, full of question and wonder. Why wasn’t Thor penetrating him, taking his pleasure harsh and brutal. Fulfilling his primal need with harsh thrust and dirty words. This made no sense to Loki, but he isn’t going to complain, instead he lets himself rest against the soft pillows, and feel the lovely sensation of Thor above him. Sliding against, him again and again. Just as soft just as gentle, like no one has ever done.

The hand comes back and is large enough to wrap around both their slick members. The movement is just and gentle and slow, but soon speeds up. Loki feels like there is a string attached to his chest pulling him upward with every stroke of the firm hand. He doesn’t make a sound, no he won’t. Just because pleasure thrums through his body doesn’t mean he will show it. Whatever Thor is up to he won’t win, he won’t break Loki, and he won’t catch him off guard. He lets the tingles rack his body but he is stiff ever prepared for the sex to become violent.

But in never does. Thor only increases his speed, and whispers a soft “yes” as the rhythm continues. Loki watches him, but the man’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted slightly, completely lost in the sensation of rubbing against Loki’s body. Lost in the feel of his hand sliding between there bodies, and for a moment Loki lets his guard down and closes his eyes. By shutting his eyes he feels everything more strongly. Never having pleasure like this before and having finally relaxed, he feels himself coming. He shutters and lets out a long sigh, but that is the only noise that escapes him.

Thor continues to rub against Loki’s body, the movement becoming more frantic, more like what Loki is use to. But still Loki feels no pain, instead he is floating in the aftermath of his orgasm. He continues to shutter as all sensations become acute, and the rubbing becomes slightly uncomfortable, his flesh to sensitive to bare it. But luckily it doesn’t last long, and the brunet feel warm cum spill over his stomach and groin. The man on top of him lets out a long deep moan of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about brothels but i did do research mainly on Roman brothels.

The sun is still young in the sky, but very bright. There are few clouds in the sky, which is still slightly pink from the early hour. Thor walks through the palace gardens admiring the sky as he did so, making his way to the training ground. It is a morning ritual to watch the guards fight, then meet up to spar with his friends. Though he doubts his friends will be up this early. The only reason why he is up this early is because he has been thinking too much. His mind won’t stop itself from thinking of the lovely prostitute he spent his night with.  
Loki.  
He recalls the name with fondness. It is a unique name, and it suits the fair skinned male. After he had lain with Loki, he had gone back to the tavern to seek out his friends. He wasn’t surprised to see their earlier table unoccupied. They had probably gone to receive their own pleasures. He was at once chatted up by the women of the tavern, and he had a few drinks while he waited for his friends. Everyone was well drunk and joyous by the time he and the Warriors Three made their way back to the palace.  
He doesn't know why the sad face of Loki won't let him rest. The man had a great impact on him; he wants to know more about him. Why had the red head called him a Jotun whore? He had seen frost giants while he journeyed through the nine realms and the man looked nothing like them. There is a mystery about the man and bitterness as well. He was nothing like the cheerful and social prostitutes of the tavern. The man wasn't eager to get his attention, and he did not make sexual promises. He simply let Thor come to him, he didn't need to seduce the prince. He had capture Thor's attention without even trying. Thor wonders for just a moment why he is so interested in the man, but he isn't one to question his desires. He simply follows them, and his desires have always led to great adventure.

The training ground is full of young men. He walks around them, to see them spar and tend to their weapons. He steps towards the covered walk way that connects the training ground to the palace, and spots a familiar face. Sif stands under the covered walkway with her arms crossed over her armored chest. Thor approaches her with a kind smile; she turns toward him when she notices his presence.

"I didn't think I would see you this morning." She points out, surprise on her face.

"I am a bit restless this morning, perhaps a good spar will calm me." Thor says looking hopeful at his friend. 

Sif smirks “A beating this early in the morning, Thor?"

"Oh, but I will not be beat." He announces with confidence, not at all insulted by his friend’s teasing. Sif has beaten him once or twice. Their spars are always a challenge that Thor looks forward to.

Thor and Sif stand in the crowd of people surrounding an open space where two guards fight. They will wait until the ring is clear before they have their fun. The guards incline their heads toward Thor and Sif, use to having the two present. Thor nods back in greeting, and so does Sif, if not a little stiffly.

“So what sort of trouble did you guys get into while I was away?” Sif asks.  
“No trouble, just a good night of fun.” Thor reassures her with a pat on the shoulder.

“If it was that simple then why do you feel restless? Do you actually regret something you have done last night?”

“Never,” Thor boasts, giving her a look. Thor has never regretted anything he’s done, sure he’s made some mistakes but he’s never dwelled on them long enough to actually feel regret. “No someone has caught my eye.”

“A prostitute has caught your eye?” 

Thor nods and Sif shakes her head with disapproval. 

“You know that leads nowhere good. They only want money, any affection they show you is simply a means to an end.”

“Except, he showed me no affection.”

This catches Sif by surprise. “He?” 

She soon got over her surprise. As far as she knew Thor had never shown any interest in men, but then she has always avoided going out with the boys once things become too sexual. “He showed you no affection? Then how was he able to perform his job?”

“Quite adequately, I felt great pleasure and he was a very pleasing to the eye. He simply did not boast or attempt to seduce me. It was rather refreshing having someone so calm.”

“How strange…” Sif replies and looks on as the two guards finish their match. 

“What will you do?”

“I plan on going back tonight. I wish to speak with him. If nothing else at least I will get another night of pleasure from him.”

Sif shakes her head. “I don’t understand, why talk to him? What do you need to know?”

“I do not know, I just want to talk to him, get to know him. I know it’s rather strange, but I just want to know about him. Why is he so different?”

“He has probably been a prostitute for a while, and he is used to the deeds done to him and finds no pleasure in them. It’s just a job to him, which is why he is so calm. What does it matter?”

“It just does.” Thor shrugs, he’s not going to explain himself, he doesn’t understand it completely himself. What does it matter if he’s curious about a beautiful prostitute? What harm will it do to see the man again? He was also curious about the Jotun comment. He was simply curious and Thor has never been one to ignore his curiosity. It’s gotten him into danger, but he hasn’t died yet.

“Enough talk, are you ready for our match?” Sif asks as she goes towards the empty space in the middle of the crowd. Thor nods getting his hammer ready. He needs a good spar, it’s important that he stay in shape, and soon he won’t have the leisure time to spar with his friends. The fight is more like a dance than anything else. They have gone against each other so many times, that the movements are all automatic rather than thought about. It’s a great way to just let your mind drift but still have something to focus on.

Sif becomes vicious after a while, and their dance turns into a true spar, and Thor readies himself to block his friend’s blows. Sif is obviously determined to knock Thor down, but the blonde holds his stance, and just blocks her, before returning a blow.

“Don’t hold back on my account!” Sif shouts and swings her weapon down cutting of just a short strand of Thor hair as he moves away.

“As you wish!” Thor shouts back with laughter in his throat. He strikes his friend and their weapons clash. Thor pushes and Sif stumbles a little but does not fall. They continue to fight, and with every blow the smile on Thor’s face grows wider. For a long time they spar, equal in ability but not in strength. This does not deter Sif who uses speed to even the playing field. They continue on, and despite her speed Thor catches Sif and knocks her down, her weapon clattering out of her reach. She frowns up at her friend, but soon the expression turns light and friendly as Thor offers her a hand up.

 

\--

Loki takes a wet cloth from the water basin in the bathroom attached to his room. He gingerly cleans his sore rear end, getting rid of any evidence from his last client. It was a long night for Loki, but now that the sky is pink with the morning sun it is over, and he will soon be able to rest. Once clean he slips into a robe and makes his way to his room, walking towards the dresser by the door. There is a lone bronze coin lying on top of the dresser, and Loki lets out an annoyed sigh. He snatches up the coin with slight anger, and opens the first drawer of the dresser. It is relatively empty, except for a small leather bag. He takes out the bag, which rustles with the sound of coins. He drops the bronze coin into the bag and stares for a moment, before reaching in to the bag. He pulls out one of three gold coins. He looks at it still confused as to why the prince had paid so much for his services.

He almost hates the man for it. It was the most confusing experience he’s ever had. No pain no demand and then being generously compensated for such minimal services? On top of that, his masters will be all too pleased to see the gold, and expect him to bring in more of it. Something he will not be able to do with the reputation he has.

The door to his room opens, and a tall woman with long brown hair steps in. Loki slips the coin back into the bag, and lets his expression show no emotion. His slender hand holds out the bag towards the woman. Dis is the wife of his master, and therefore she is his master as well. She goes around and collects the money from the whores in the morning to give to her husband Voggr who counts the money and takes care of the business of running the brothel. Dis takes care of making sure the girls have enough clothes and always look appealing. She also cooks all the meals served at the brothel. 

The bag drops into her hand and she lets the weight of it bring her hand down a little. She lifts it up before letting her hand slowly go down again as if measuring the weight of the bag. With a frown she opens the bag and looks inside. The lady pulls out one of the gold coins, and gives Loki a suspicious look.

“You were paid with gold?” She asks

“Yes, I had one generous client.” Loki returns. Dis drops the coin back into the bag calmly, and in just a second Loki feels the heavy coin bag strike his right cheek.

“Who would pay that much for a Jotun slut like you? Who did you steal it from?”

“I did not steal it from anyone.” Loki growls, fighting the urge to hit the woman. He knows better than to strike Dis, she will only call her husband and then Loki will be beaten nearly to death.

“Well if you didn’t steal it, it won’t be hard for you to receive the same amount again tonight.” She says before slamming the door behind her.

Loki knew that his master would want a repeat, that they would want more gold. He wasn’t going to appease them. He doubted he’d see the prince again, and no one was going to pay him that well otherwise, but that suits him fine. If he doesn’t bring in the gold maybe his masters will finally see how wasteful it is to keep him around, and will grant him his death.

It’s the one fantasy that always spring to Loki’s mind. Death is the only thing he really has to look forward to. He doesn’t know what will happen to him when he dies, but it can’t be any worse than the life he’s living now. Occasionally Loki dreams of taking his own life. Just so that he can have control over himself, so he can own himself in that final moment. No one telling him when to die, how to die, it’s the only control he has left. Still he can’t bring himself to do it. He still see it as a weakness, suicide is an excuse not to face your life. It is a sign of fear. Suicide has never been looked well upon by Jotun culture. It is better to be a prisoner or killed by the enemy, but it’s not honorable to take your own life, even when the end is staring you in the face. And the end has been staring Loki in the face for ages now. The older he gets the closer to death he is; it’s only a matter of time.

Perhaps if it weren’t for the gold he received last night, today would have been the day of his death. Again he holds some anger toward the prince who dared to give him the gold pieces, saving his life unwittingly. Prolonging his time in this Hel.

Loki makes his way to his bed, ready to rest and forget about his life for a while. Though, his dreams aren’t any more pleasant than reality. He lies down on his bed. It’s comfortable enough. It’s soft, mainly for client comfort than his own, but he benefits from it when he is alone in his bed. He pulls the blanket over himself, and looks toward the window where light streams in. The light will not prevent him from sleeping. He’s use to slumbering during the day and working at night. It doesn’t take long for Loki to fall asleep. He dreams about his childhood on the cold plains of Jotunheim. He dreams of the icy mountains, and snowy fields. He dreams of brothers whose names he doesn’t remember. Of a father that paid him little attention, a father that showed only disappointment towards him. Soon those ‘pleasant’ memories fade away. Then only fear fills his heart, and he sees faces watching him, hands grabbing at him. Objects penetrate him, and all he feels is pain. He remembers the early days, the days where older man lusted over his young body. The days he cried nearly every night before he became numb to the pain.

Loki’s eyes open suddenly and he takes a deep breath. It’s usual for him to have vague nightmares, a combination of memories and feelings that are too strong to ignore. Feelings that accumulate during the day, feelings he doesn’t want to deal with while he’s awake. He tries to be as numb and cold as possible during is waking hours. Just because he is a slave who has no control over his life, doesn’t mean he has nothing. He has control over the way he responds to his lot in life. So during the day he simply doesn’t respond, he lets no one see how he feels, how miserable he is.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed, feeling rested enough. He walks towards the window and pulls back the curtains. He looks at the sun and calculates that it is early afternoon. The streets are empty below. Loki loves to stare at the cobble stone, to pretend he doesn’t walk those same streets at night. During the day the streets aren’t as depressing and miserable. Loki pulls off his robe and gets dressed. He wears a green tunic with dark brown tights, one of the few tunics he has that are not sheer. 

He walks toward the door ready to face the other whores in the brothel so he can get some food. The brothel is much like a sorority, and he’s never been a part of it. When he was younger some of the older prostitutes made sure he got food, and was alright, but even then he was never part of the easy going atmosphere of the brothel. All of the women except for one dark elf are here by choice, basically renting rooms to do business out of and have a roof over their heads while not working. They get to keep some of their money while Loki has to give away all the money he makes. Not that there is a lot of it. All the women here are young and making the best money they can make. He doesn’t know why anyone would choose to do this, especially since when they get older their business will plummet and they will most likely starve. Maybe they are desperate and have nothing else but their bodies to give. Either way they have more freedom then he’s ever had.

Loki takes the steps down the stair calmly and walks toward the back of the house where the kitchen and dining room area are. The brothel is a very large house, though he mainly spends his time in the room, some whores sit in the common area and chat with each other. Every time he walks into the dining room he gets stares, all of disgust and hatred. Either they hate him for the reminder that not all men seek the company of the opposite sex, or the reminder of the war and the ‘monsters’ they fought. Either way as a Jotun or a man he does not belong. 

He walks in toward the kitchen but is stopped by a vibrant head in front of him.

“Edda.” He greets in a monotone.

“Loki,” She spits back. “Have fun steeling my client last night?”

“I stole no one.” He’s a little sick of being accused of stealing. If Edda can’t keep a man’s interest it’s not his fault.

“The prince was mine, you know better than to walk the streets in front of that tavern, that’s my area. Back off.” She growls in warning.

“You do not own that street, there are plenty of whores walking around, and you’re not special. What makes you think the prince would actually find you appealing?”

Edda gets red in the face and she puffs out her chest in anger. “At least I’m not some used up piece of jotun trash!”

“Either way I’ll walk where I please.” He pushes past Edda, who stops him with a hand on his shoulder and slap to his face. The rest of the women gasps and pay attention to the little display. Loki pushes Edda away who only pushes back. Before the confrontation escalates, there is a deep voice.

“Loki!” It’s Voggr, most likely looking for any excuse to make Loki’s life miserable.

“Stay away from my tavern.” Edda says unsympathetically before turning away.

Voggr is a big man with fire for hair. “Are you harassing my tenants?” He questions, taking Loki by the arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

“No sir.” Loki mutters trying to hide his anger.  
“Remember your place.” Voggr hisses out shaking Loki roughly, but otherwise doesn’t lay a hand on him. He pushes Loki to the ground and takes his leave. Loki gets up and makes his way to the kitchen determined to get some food before he has to go back on the streets this evening.

\---

The streets are dark and the only light is coming from the street lamps and the stars above. The yellow light reflects of the cobble stone walk way making the stones shine brightly. Thor does not notice this though as he walks keeping his head up and eyes searching for raven hair and pale skin. He is getting closer to the tavern he and his friend visited last night, and yet he has not found Loki. He wouldn’t know where to begin to look for the beautiful male prostitute so he settles on walking the streets searching for him. He’s bound to run into the man at some point.

“You look lost sweetie.” An older woman addresses him with a sweet motherly smile. Then recognition lights up he brown eyes. “Oh, I mean your majesty.” She gives a shallow bow and smirks.

“I am not quiet lost, but I am looking for someone.”

“Well you’ve found me.” The woman says suggestively and runs a finger down his bicep.

Thor gives her a bright smile. “I’m sorry my lady, but it is not you that I’m seeking.”

The woman pouts. “Didn’t think so, but worth a shot. Maybe…” She flutters her eyelashes.”I can help you…for a fee.”

“Are you familiar with all the male prostitutes on these streets?”

“Oh, dear I can count them on one hand.” She says and holds out her hand expectantly.

Thor drops a single silver coin into her palm. “I’m looking for the one they call Jotun.”

“Surely you have better taste then that, your majesty.” She says with a frown and pockets the coin.

“Why?”

The woman shakes her head. “He’s been here just about as long as me. I remember when I first started he was the talk of the block. He looks normal but he’s a Jotun. Men loved to take him because of this, loved to conquer him. He’s used up and he’s always been cold and rude, it’s just the nature of the Jotun. You wouldn’t want to dirty your hands with such filth.”

“He’s Jotun? But he’s so small.”

“Yes, but he’s Jotun, brought here after the war. The whole block knows it, most of the client do too. They say it’s different, that his body is not warm like ours. Men says it’s shivering cold when they mount him. If you’re looking for experience, your majesty, I have plenty.”

“Do you know where I can find him?” Thor doesn’t waver. This information only intrigues him more. How did a Jotun end up in Asgard? Is he prisoner of war? One of the few slaves that inhabit Asgard? There are not many slaves in Asgrad, mainly only servants to the rich and wealthy from other lands that have been conquered and are not exactly on peaceful terms with Asgrad. Allies are not enslaved, but enemies sometimes are as a show of power. Thor does not know of any Frost giant being taken as slaves. They were seen as to monstrous and not worth the risk. Instead, his father took the casket of ancient winters from their land leaving them virtually powerless. Jotunheim is little more than a waste land. A land that Thor has seen before with his father when a lone group of Jotun attempted to steal back the casket. Thor had been eager to punish the Jotun, but his father had taken the opportunity to teach him about diplomacy.

The woman let out a sigh and turned to point over her shoulder. “That’s his brothel over there, if he’s not on the streets he’s in there entertaining clients.”

“Thank you.” Thor nods toward her and takes his leave, she watchs him go with a shake of her head. The brothel building is nothing special, it looks like all the other brothels except it has a red painted door and a sign above it. The prince opens the door and a little bell rings as he enters.

“Welcome!” A chime of cheerful voices announces all at once. There are many girls coming down the stair or coming into the hall, all of which stopped to say hello. Some girls are leading client into the bedrooms lining the upstairs hall. There is a man sitting in a chair watching over the girls, probably the owner making sure nothing rough is going on. The man looks at Thor and gives a big smile, recognizing him at once.

“A pleasure to have you enter my humble establishment. Let me find the perfect girl to keep you company tonight!” The red haired man says cheerfully and all the girls that are not occupied with a client giggle and wave.

“Actually I already have someone in mind. I’m looking for Loki.”

The man does nothing to hide his surprise, which is soon followed by a frown. “We have many girls that are of better class.”

“No I’m certain I want him.”

The man nods but still doesn’t look too happy about Thor’s choice. “Let me see if he’s free, please take a seat.” He gestures toward a fur covered chair by the entrance. Thor takes a seat and watched the man head upstairs. He knocks on the first door off the stairs. 

“Loki I know you’re not with a client!” the man booms. It takes a couple of minutes but the door opens and Thor can see a glimpse of familiar black hair.

“I was just going to go back out.” Loki’s voice is low and sounds annoyed.

“I do not care what you were about to do, you have a client.” The man pitches his voice lower but Thor can still hear him, since it seems all the girls in the brothel are eavesdropping as well and being very quiet. “I know where you got that gold. I don’t know why he wants you but he does, screw this up and you’re dead.”

The man steps away and comes down the stair with a smile on his face. Loki comes to lean over the banister and looks directly at Thor, with narrow eyes. A slender hand comes out and beckons the prince up the stair and he wastes no time getting up there. 

“Why are you back?” Loki asks once they are safe in his room, seeming genuinely confused.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Talk? That’s not my job.” The pale man starts to undress and sits on the bed, calling Thor over with a wave of his hand. Thor sits next to him on the bed but makes no other move, Loki starts to undress him. The blonde puts his hand over the slim ones unfastening the straps of his cloak.

“You like to kiss, do you not?” Loki asks and leans forward for a kiss.

“I…” But Thor does not say anymore as soft lips meet his. He’s lost in the sensation, and all the questions he wanted to ask, all the things he wanted to know were forgotten. There is something about Loki that stirs Thor’s lust and curiosity, and right now lust is winning out. He wraps his arms around the man and kisses him deeper. He runs his hand over the bare skin. He pulls away slightly and sees the bruises on the pale skin, he caresses them sadly.

“Why do you let them do this to you?’” Thor questions. Loki seems taken aback by the question, and pulls away from the touch. Thor pulls him back and kisses him again gently; he’s starting to get the feeling that no one has ever treated this man gently, or with any kind of consideration. Large hands run over his soft cheeks, and the kiss continues. Slowly the two fall back on to the bed.  
Thor’s hand explores the bruised body underneath him, all touches are light. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Loki. He doesn’t understand who would want to or why, but most of all he doesn’t understand why Loki lets his clients do so. He trails kisses down Loki’s throat, he pauses only to undress himself completely. He notices a bottle of oil by the bed side table, and smiles to himself. He won’t be selfish, he’ll be sure to please Loki as well, though the man is probably accustomed being used. Loki really just keeps his hands to himself, they don’t trail over Thor’s muscles, and they don’t tangle in his hair, they stay by the man’s side, and he lays there and lets Thor do as he pleases. It’s just another sign that shows that Loki is someone who is used and tossed around. Thor moves Loki’s hand to caress him, and the man lets him guide the small hand over his side, but it only falls away once he lets go. This has nothing to do with intimacy, it’s just as Sif said, this is a job. One that Loki has probably grown tired of. Still Thor wants to draw out some pleasure from the man, show him that sex isn’t just a business.

Legs are spread apart and fingers are doused in oil. Green eyes look on in slight confusion as a finger gently press at a tight entrance. The entrance is pink and swollen, looking like it’s recently been abused. With great caution and care, a thick finger presses into the tight ring, the inside walls feeling cool rather than warm. Loki takes in a deep breath and winces as he bites his lower lip. Soon the pained expression passes over the gentle face, and it becomes blank and unemotional in response. The finger moves in and out slowly, and stretches the entrance carefully. Seeing no response or sign of pain Thor pushes in another finger. This doesn’t seem to faze Loki, and he pushes the finger in deeper into the cool body and upward. Loki’s body tightens and he gasps. Thor smiles to himself, as the emotionless expression turns to one of confused pleasure. Green eyes stare at the blonde and watch warily as the fingers continue to stimulate him.

“What are you doing?” The question is almost gasped out, as Thor continues his movements.

“Preparing you.” He says calmly and adds another finger.

“You don’t need to, just get on with it.” Loki moans out.

Thor is pretty sure that no one has ever pleasured the man underneath him, so instead of rushing he continues to slowly caress the bundle of nerves inside his body. He runs his spare hand in between the spread thighs feeling the soft skin there. Fingers move upward towards the crotch area, touches turn into light massages. Pressure becomes stimulation and everything stands at attention. Thor grasps Loki’s member and does simple up and down movement which draw out soft gasps. His hand moves in time with the fingers still impaled in Loki’s body.  
The dark haired man seems beside himself, and when his eyes aren’t closed in pleasure they look upon Thor with wonder and confusion. The blond with draws the fingers slowly and is shocked to find a small trace of blood on his fingers. He knows he was very careful and gentle, and Loki didn’t seem to be in pain, so he concluded that it was left over from a former client who hadn’t taken the time to prepare Loki properly. He frowns and looks at the man beneath him as he pants trying to catch his breath. He’s beautiful and doesn’t deserve to be treated so badly. Thor feels pity towards him. The world of prostitution is something Thor has never understood, using someone, not caring for their pleasure. Thor has always been a very generous lover, especially when the subject of his attention was breathtakingly beautiful. And Loki was indeed breathtaking.

Thor lowers a kiss to the tip of his partners manhood. Loki jumps and scoots up toward the head board, giving Thor a slight glare. “What are you planning?”

Thor tries to hide the sadness that the mistrust ignites in him. “I was just—“

“No you don’t do that. That’s my job, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but this is not some rendezvous between lovers. You are here to receive my services, and I shall provide them.” It seemed like Loki was protecting himself with those word, drawing a bold line between himself and Thor. Wanting some control some power, and some normalcy. He wasn’t used to having someone pay attention to him. Thor didn’t quite understand what the problem was, and he was taken aback by the harsh words, but he knew they are true. Despite his little infatuation this is not a meeting between lovers. So he leans back and allows Loki to settle in between his legs. 

Slim hand rest on either thigh spreading strong legs apart with just a nudge. Blue eyes watch in interest as pink lips lower and slowly engulfs a hard cock. The suction is gentle and the rhythm is establish quickly with masterful skill. A cool tongue swirls around the base has the member is taken in down to the back of the throat. Thor can feels the constriction of the throat and the slight swallowing sensation. Loki has no probably taking him in deep, and sucking as he pulls back all the way to the tip. Thor tosses his head back and enjoys the sensations letting out little groans of pleasure, and Loki continues to bob up and down on his cock.

It’s slow at first, teasing, and Thor can’t help but bucks his hips a little every time Loki takes him in deep, wanting to go even further. The black haired male doesn’t mind, doesn’t even chock when Thor thrust into him. He just takes it, and lets the hips keep coming up, keep pounding into his mouth. The rhythm increases and the suction becomes harder, there is just an edge of teeth, and Thor moans in ecstasy. 

Loki doesn’t hold him down as he slams his hips upward driving his member down that cool throat. The black head keeps bobbing up and down going fast sucking harder, licking at the base and tip, and Thor is lost in the sensations can hold back any longer. He lets go spilling his seed down Loki’s throat who easily swallows it all and wastes nothing.


End file.
